create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Greenwood Spirit! (Fanfic)
Part 1 Andrew's POV: I had to drive both me and Spencer to Greenwood. I didnt talk much. When we arrived, I had one bag, and meanwhile, that little snipe had 10! I did not help him with his stuff. "Ya got it in the car, ya can get it outta it." I said, he grumbled. I bumped into someone who was big, tall and really cute. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, I felt my heart stop. "H-hello, there. You were here last year, right?" I asked, she nodded. Spencer knocked me over with his bag. I fell. "You little snipe!" I yelled at him, he picked me up by my jacket. "What did we agree?" He threatened. "I mean Boss." I said quickly, he put me down, I was utterly embarrassed. The cute girl walked away, I sighed. All my things were scattered on the ground, I started to pick them up. The tall chick from last year, Cameron, came over and helped me. "Huh?" I said. "I saw everything. Brothers are evil, aren't they?" She joked, I nodded. We got a good laugh. "See ya later!" She said after all my things were back in my bag. I waved to her. I felt more confident. I went inside. At the front desk, I got my room key, I saw Spencer's, then I looked at mine, I sighed, relieved. Thank goodness... We don't share a room... I thought. Part 2 Andrew's POV: My roommate was Jasper. "Oh my goodness..." I said. He rolled his eyes and we set up our beds. I had art supplies, and he had posters of famous basketball players, I rolled my eyes. He wasn't too happy to be in a room with me. I wasn't thrilled, either. We didn't talk at all. It was time to get some rest. I fell asleep. Little did I know, being Jasper's roommate might spark a newfound friendship. Part 3 Andrew's POV: The next day, I saw the cute girl again, but someone else had a crush on her too. Spencer walked over to me. "Andrew!!" He yelled, I snapped out of my trance. Cameron walked over. "Who're you?" Spencer asked her. "Uh, yeah. Hey, I'm Cameron, and this is your brother, Andrew?" She asked, I nodded. She cleared her throat. "Alright, listen, pal." She began, then grabbed him by his shirt. "I'd very much appreciate it if you left him alone for a bit." She said, and mouthed something yo me, "go." She lip-synced. I walked away. Part 4 Andrew's POV; Jasper and I were in our room. I tried starting a conversation. "So... Jasper... Do ya like video games?" I asked. He nodded. "Especially RPGs!" He said, I smiled slightly. "RPGs are my favorite." I told him. "Mine too!" He said, smiling at me. I opened my laptop. "My dad may get my brother whatever that little brat wants, but I got Undertale." I told him. "Wanna come check it out?" I asked Jasper, he nodded and walked over, I was doing the Geno route, and was in Hotland. "You got past Undyne?" He asked, amazed. I nodded. "Ever notice that Alana looks a bit like Undyne?" I asked, he nodded. After 6 hours of playing Undertale, failing at the Final Corridor, and rambling about students, Jasper went to his bed and fell asleep. I closed my laptop and also fell asleep. Hard to believe, but I've never had a better time ever than hanging out with Jasper. TBC Category:Blog posts